1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate member arrangement used for windows and doors and including a plate member such as glass plate or plastic plate which is flat or curved and raw or tempered, and more particularly to such a plate member arrangement including a holder member secured to the plate member and used for a vertically movable window glass arrangement for vehicles and automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with movable window glass for automobiles, a glass plate is fitted with and secured to a separately formed metallic or plastic holder member by means of adhesion with adhesive or adhesive tape serving as a damping member, or by fastening with metallic rod members passing through holes formed in the glass plate and the holder member.
In the former case of securing upon adhesion, the holder must be provided with projections for preventing protrusion of adhesive and with fine unevenness for enhancing adhesive force, thereby unavoidably complicating the shape of the holde member. Additionally, a relatively long time is required to dry and solidify the adhesive during a process for bonding the holder member with the glass plate with the adhesive, in which the curvature of the glass plate and the holder member becomes out of order. This deteriorates smooth movement of the glass plate after installation as the vertically movable window glass for an automobile, thereby increasing rejected articles. Even if any reinforcing means for adhesive force is provided on the side of the holder member, there is a possibility of causing peeling-off, separation and the like due to adhesive deterioration throughout a long time use.
In the latter case of secuting with the metallic rod members, the glass plate is formed with the holes and therefore is unavoidably lowered itself in strength. Additionally, fastening is usually accomplished by means of a screw-thread and consequently stress may generate around the hole of the glass plate. This will lead to breakage of the glass plate.
In addition, recently window glass is in a tendency of being enlarged in size and made thin. For example in connecion with window glass for automobile, there are a tendency of increasing hardtop type and sashless type automobiles from view points of weight-lightening and good appearance, in which a greater force is unavaoidably applied to a fixing section of a guide channel for the movable plate glass. Furthermore, a tendency of aiming high quality is now predominant, so that it is desired to effectively use a space inside a door frame in order to dispose therein various accessories or to cause a door inner panel to have a variety of functions. However, the above-discussed conventional window glass arrangements unnecessarily meet such a recent trend of the window glass for automobiles, because of the complicated and large-sized construction of the window glass arrangements and of weakness of the same arrangements in connecting strength between the glass plate and the holder member and in liability of breakage.